It's All In A Name
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Boyd turns up late one night at Frankie's house. Frankie is amused when she finds out why.


_This is for my fellow Frankie/Boyd (we still need a ship name for these two) shipper Joodiff for her birthday._ Happy birthday, hope you like it.

* * *

Frankie padded to the door barefoot, her eyes half open and her hair a mess.

"Who is it?" Half growling as she picked up the small handset and brought it to her ear. "It's open." Her only other words as she turned and started to unlock her front door before placing the hand set back in its cradle on the wall next to the intercom.

She walked back down the hall and into the bedroom, moving over to the chest of drawers so she could find some pyjama bottoms of some type. In her mind, the part that was now fully awake was questioning her actions, especially since the person who had woke her up and was on their way to her flat had seen her wearing a lot less. Eventually, she found a pair of shorts, very short shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination but shorts all the same. Frankie put them on, staggering a little as she nearly tripped herself up. Looking around the bedroom she just shrugged, it was just gone two in the morning, they could take it or leave it.

The sound of the kettle starting to boil drown out the sound of her visitor arriving, the door being locked securely and the footsteps coming along the hallway. It wasn't until she turned around, a cup in each hand did she see him, coat and scarf on but not fastened, jeans and sweater hastily pulled on and a bag slung over his shoulder. All he was missing was the smart suit carrier and he would be set. Frankie didn't say a word, just put the cups on the table and sat down. Boyd lowered the bag to the floor, then took off his scarf and coat, draping them over one of the unoccupied chairs before sitting down opposite Frankie. Neither spoke, just drank the cups of tea in silence as they looked anywhere but at each other. When Frankie was halfway through her tea she yawned, then stretched out to stop herself falling asleep. Looking at Boyd she decided whatever had him at her flat at two in the morning could wait until she had had more sleep.

"I'm going back to bed, switch the light off when you're done." Picking her cup up and tipping the remains of the tea down the sink before leaving Boyd sat at the kitchen table

Climbing back into bed, Frankie didn't even bother to switch any lights on. Tucking the quilt under her chin she snuggled under the blankets and closed her eyes, yawning into her pillow as she listened for any sound of movement from the kitchen. Frankie wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she felt the bed shift behind her, the quilt lifting up and a wave of cold air move over her body. As she tried to tuck the quilt back around her she felt a warm solid body lie behind her, an arm slip over her waist and a leg draped over the top of hers.

"Bit presumptuous of you." Frankie managed to mumble as she spooned against Boyd, her body making sure there was no space between them.

"I can sleep on the settee." His words muffled as he kissed the back of her head.

"Yeah right." Her fingers linking with his on her stomach as he slipped his hand under her nightshirt.

"Go back to sleep, you haven't slept for more than a few hours in days." Hugging her just that little bit harder as he closed his eyes.

"Who's fault is that, slave driver." Yawning again as she felt her body growing heavy with sleep.

"Frankie, shut up and just go to sleep." Kissing her behind her ear as he spoke.

"I was asleep until you woke me up for some unknown reason at two in the morning." Starting the conversation she had said to herself she wouldn't start.

"We'll talk in the morning, now go to sleep." Boyd not really wanting to tell her why he was there when she was spooned up against him in her bed.

"Don't fob me off." The rational part of her brain winning out over the sleep-deprived part as she managed to turn over in bed and look at him.

"God, Frankie, don't look at me like that." Feeling her eyes on him even if he couldn't see them in the darkness.

"Boyd, just tell me then we can go to sleep." Shifting so her face was level with his on the pillow.

"Frankie, It's not that I don't want to, it's just kind of, I said something I shouldn't have." Rolling away from Frankie so he was lying on his back.

Now Frankie was awake and alert, or as awake and alerts as she could be. She sat up and reached behind her for the bedside lamp, flicking it on and blinking until her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. She looked directly at Boyd, his eyes fixed on the ceiling above the bed.

"Come on then, spit it out. I'm awake again now, and you can't just leave it like that." Giving his chest a nudge as she looked down at him.

"Jen and I, we were in bed, and it's been a while, and she kissed me, and then she was, well you can get the picture." His eyes drifting from the ceiling to look at Frankie as he attempted to explain what he had done.

Frankie was a little puzzled where this was heading. She knew Boyd still slept with Jenny, of course he did she was his wife, and she supposed they still had sex, but hearing him describe it was not something she ever imagined she'd have to hear about. It was then her brain seemed to connect the dots and take in what he had said about saying something he shouldn't have and what he was describing now. She bit her lip, a feeble attempt at hiding the smirk that was trying to take over her mouth. Boyd, of course, saw her fighting not to laugh, her sharp mind working out what had happened

"It's not bloody funny, Frankie. She went absolutely spare with me. Kicked me out the house, threw my bag after me and told me she'd be gone by tomorrow night." Rubbing both his hands over his face as he groaned loudly.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I would probably do the same. So, what exactly did you say that caused all this?" Wanting to know word for word what had possibly been the final nail in the coffin of his marriage.

Boyd just glared at her, his hands linked together on his chest. He couldn't blame her for laughing, especially since she was the one now lying in bed with him.

"Come one then, she hasn't killed or maimed you so it can't be that bad." Walking her fingers across his chest and up to stroke his jaw.

"She had her hand around my, around me, on my, " not really saying where Jen's hand had been but inclining his down towards his groin. "I'd closed my eyes, and I said, I sort of blurted out your name instead." Boyd watching as Frankie's smile turned into a shit-eating grin.

Frankie was both delighted and mortified. Delighted it had been her he was thinking of as his wife took him in hand, but also slightly mortified for Jenny as she heard another woman's name leave her husband's lips in the throws of passion. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Seeing Boyd's face she immediately buried her face in his neck, hugging him as she laughed until she had tears in her eyes.

"You're an evil woman Frankie Wharton, I'm surprised she didn't try and snap it off." Taking Frankie back in his arms as she settled fully against his chest.

"That's one hell of an ego boost I just got, don't spoil it." Turning her head so she could look at Boyd now she'd stop laughing.

"Now you know can we go to sleep, for what's it going to be worth. It's three twelve in the morning and we both have work in a few hours." Brushing the stray hairs away from Frankies face so he could see her.

"Yeah, now I know I don't have to share you anymore." Kissing his chest just above his left nipple.

Frankie closed her eyes, a small smile still on her lips. She did feel sorry for Jenny, the poor woman must be both horrified and heartbroken. Frankie knew when she first entered into a relationship with Boyd he was married, that she was the other woman. She had lost him before to Jenny, had him walk out on her when Jenny found out about them years before. But here she was, sleepy, warm and comfortable in her own bed, safely nestled up in Boyd's strong arms. She could hear his heart beating under her ear, a sound she had missed, a sound that meant she was safe, secure and protected.

Boyd felt Frankie fall asleep, her body going limp as she leaned on him more. His marriage was over, that was guaranteed now. Jenny wouldn't have him back again, not this time. The thing was, he wasn't as disappointed as he expected to be. Looking down at the woman sleeping beside him he found himself somewhat relieved. He didn't have to live the lie anymore, pretend to be happy. He was actually, genuinely happy. Saying Frankie's name hadn't been deliberate, yet it had set him free. Free to be with the person he wanted to be with, was supposed to be with. He looked at his watch, three thirty in the morning. They would both be up in about four hours if that. They would go to work and carry on as before as if nothing had changed. Then when work was done they would come home together, to Frankie's flat or his house when Jenny left permanently, he wasn't bothered, as long as they did it together. As his eyes closed and sleep took over his somewhat confused brain he smiled, he was happy again.


End file.
